


In the Dark

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: As they were fighting in the Tomb of Sargeras, the floor under Illidan and Maiev break and send them into the deepest part of the building. In a room  black as ink, they have to find a way to get back up there.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha....Enjoy !

A few weeks after the fall of Kil'Jaeden and the start of the campaign on Argus, Tyrande requested to Khadgar that the Tomb get cleansed of all the demons still there so, she and the priestesses of Elune could use it again as a temple and bring the help of Elune to anyone fighting the Legion. Liking the idea, Khadgar quickly gathered a few adventurers to do it. He also decided to ask for the help of Maiev Shadowsong as she had stayed on Azeroth, watching over the planet in case the Legion had another way to attack them. And at the same time, he got a really stupid idea that could have work.

He simply asked Illidan to come back from Argus and help him to cleanse the Tomb. After all, he still had to get reprimanded to have brought Argus without talking about it to anyone and most importantly, Khadgar knew that if he put Maiev and Illidan on the same task, they would most likely try to be better than the other and before noon, it would be done.

It was stupid but brilliant.

And the day came, proving him right. Obviously, they didn't like seeing each other, especially when Khadgar thought he had no use to tell them. And if in the first half hour, they tried their best to stay as far as possible of the other, now they were fighting back against back, demons falling to their blade. And no one was stupid enough to get close to them.

"Khadgar will pay." Groaned Illidan, his blade slaying a new demon.

"He just want me to kill you, isn't it obvious?" Maiev hissed, hitting his back with her elbow as she get her crescent out of a demon.

"He know you won't do that."

"Better not get out of his sight then." She only said with a ferocious smile.

He would have sworn he felt a cold shivers rolling down his spine but he was used to it now.

"Tell him if you want to come on Argus so much. I can feel your frustration."

The only answer he got was Maiev impaling a demon using his back as a support. He winced, thankful the blade hadn't really touched him.

"I'm. Not. Frustrated. Because. I. Can't. Go. On. Argus."

One word, one kill.

She would never admit, and especially not to Illidan, that she would have loved to continue the campaign against the Legion, and even more on its own planet. But no, they thought it would be better to leave her on Azeroth. She killed even more, forcing her to move somewhere else, Illidan following her step. Under their feet, they could feel the weakened floor. The fight might have been hard and intense.

"So, you're still frustrated right?" He said, mocking her.

It was with horror that Khadgar saw Maiev catching one of Illidan's horns to put him on the ground. And he realized he had made and even bigger mistake when the floor collapsed under them.

Using her strength, Maiev tried to throw him on the ground but he only got on his knees. But the impact was strong enough to break the already weakened floor. Before they could realize what was happening, they were falling throughout a dark tunnel getting darker and darker.

 

Illidan first screamed, the sudden pain on his back, exactly where his wings were only told him that they might have been broken by the impact. Then he groaned when Maiev fell on him, even if she quickly rolled on the side. Putting his pain on the back, Illidan tried to see where they were but, he quickly realized he could only see himself and Maiev, thanks to her armor covered in demon's blood.

"Incredible..." He could only whisper, his voice still echoing through the immense room. "This room has never been touched with Fel."

"And what does that means?" Maiev could only groaned, desperately trying to get her eyes used to the darkness.

"I can't see shit."

"Nice!" She said, sarcastically.

She tried to find back the tunnel, knowing she could escalated it but the room was so deep in the building and so isolated that they weren't any source of light. Only the stupid tattoos of Illidan. At least, she knew where he was.

On his side, Illidan has never felt so blind. And the pain on his back wasn't helping at all. He found what was most likely a bench, or at least something he could use as a bench and sat there, keeping an eye on Maiev, the only thing he could see. And weirdly enough, she was keeping her eyes on him, almost like she was thinking of a plan.

"What?" He could only ask, not even sure himself on how they would get out of there.

"Your tattoos... Their brightness is changing?" She asked back, wondering how she never saw that before.

"Yes, they do. Why?"

"And how are they changing?" Her plan slowly taking form in her mind.

"Not sure but they seemed to be linked on how I feel."

He instantly felt regret when he saw her smiling, now sure she might have some plan and he would have bet he wasn't going to like it.

"Time to scare you then." She said before disappearing.

He suddenly felt her gauntlet scratching his skin, right on his throat, slowly moving to the chest. He was impressed that she has been able to blink in that darkness but at the same time, he knew that if she wanted to kill him, she could and no one would know. His tattoos became a little brighter.

Now, he could feel her on his neck and he almost prayed that she wouldn't touch the base of his wings. But he wasn't feeling scared... No, it was something else and for a moment, he thought of punching himself.

"Doesn't seem to work..." She whispered right in his ear, confirming that he wasn't afraid at all. "Time for plan B."

He hadn't even got the time to ask what the plan B was that she was in front of him and sitting on his laps. He just hoped she wouldn't feel his growing boner.

"Looks like it might work." She still whispered and he could feel her smile.

"Damnit." was his only thought.

And suddenly, her lips were on his. He hadn't even realized she got her helmet off.

His tattoos glowed brighter.

She kissed him softly, absolutely not like he thought their first kiss would go. It should have been angry with a lot of passion not that soft. And he just realized he had expectation for a kiss when he shouldn't. He was so surprised that he couldn't even say something but Maiev took the bright glow of the tattoo as a heavy blushing. She smiled a little more, knowing hey plan would work.

Slowly, she get down, kissing his jaw, moving to the throat and the chest. Illidan was still so surprised that he hadn't realized she had a hand on his pants, ready to pull them off. She finally saw his eyes watching her, a silent question on his lips so, she get back to his level and continued to whisper.

"Just relax and enjoy."

And she freed him. She first took his dick in her hand and the cold metal against his skin made him hiss, his head send backward.

His tattoos flashed.

Maiev began to move her hand, up and down, slow then fast, trying to see which one would produce the more light. He was desperately biting his lips, trying not let any sound out of his mouth, it wasn't the time let her get that pleasure. 

And without a warning, she took him in her mouth and the sudden warm made him finally react.

"Fuck!"

But she didn't cared. Maiev began to move her head. Her tongue was moving along, at its own pace. Sometimes she was biting him and even with all his willpower, he was moaning. She came to regret she couldn't even enjoy herself.

As she was moving, his tattoos changed in intensity but every times, he would became brighter than the last and soon, she was able to not only see all of his body, but also a little the room. She smiled and her teeth scratched his dick, making him groan. As she felt he was going to cum, she put back her hand at his base and began to stroke him again.

His tattoos were now lighting the room, almost a feet around them.

He could feel himself coming and he hated how much he was enjoying it. He also wanted it to last a little longer but with Maiev pace, he knew it was only a matter of second. So, he put his hands around her head, playing with her hair at the same time and began to move it by himself, setting a slower pace. It was feeling even better than in his dreams. Finally, he stopped holding back and prepared himself to cum, forgetting he was still holding Maiev's head.

At this moment, her only thought was that she couldn't get back up there with obvious traces of what happened. So, she closed her eyes and didn't tried to move.

He cummed with a deep moan and a really bright flash that she was able to see through her eyelids. She waited for him to finish then, she swallowed everything. When she finally opened her eyes, she got the pleasure to see that her plan had worked as Illidan was now a lamp on hooves and, speaking of Illidan, he was panting, growing a little as he tried to get back his breath.

“Maiev…” He groaned, menacingly.

But she was already back on her feet, her helmet put back on her head as she went to search for their entrance.

“Just come, I can’t see if you aren’t there.”

“I don’t like being commanded Maiev!” He said, still moving toward her, putting back his pants.

“Oh please…They all said that...” She only responded, using him to reach the ceiling, that wasn’t that high, thanks to Elune. “Before I made them changed their mind.”

“What are you trying to tell me?” He still groaned, watching her sinking her gauntlet in the walls of the tunnel, getting herself ready to escalade everything.

“If you want a round two, you better get out of there.” She answered, reaching for his hand, helping him to get in the tunnel.

“And you can be sure I’ll take it!”

“Then reach the surface.”

And they began to climb, only wanting to get out of this room and finally get back to reality.

 

It was with relief that Khadgar finally saw Maiev emerging from the hole but when he gave her a hand to help her, she dismissed it.

“I do not need your help Khadgar.” She hissed, deciding that he was responsible for the incident. “You better make sure that idiot didn’t fell back.”

“I heard that Maiev and now, move out the way!”

Illidan’s voice could be heard from a little lower in the tunnel and he seemed really annoyed. Maiev left the hole first and quickly dusted her armor, enjoying the natural light for a moment. Then Illidan got out and she decided she had spent enough time in the Tomb and she began to leave.

“I think I might have broken my wrist.” She only said, not even looking at Khadgar or any adventurers. “I’ll go find a healer.”

And as Illidan got out, he saw her already leaving and it was almost if he couldn’t see her rolling her hips as she walked, reminding him of her promise down there. And he wasn’t going to let her not keep it. He quickly get back on his hooves, happy that the climb and light made the brightness of his tattoos less noticeable. But as he tried to take off, joining her as fast as possible, he got a painful reminder that his wings had been broken. But at least, it gave him an excuse to leave.

“My wings are broken. Need to fix this. Later.” He quickly said, not taking his eyes off Maiev.

And he followed her, already impatient of what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
>  Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
>  You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
